The Love in Hate
by Draco'z Devil
Summary: Lily is annoyed by James, James loves to bug Lily, but what happens when James is tired of getting socked by Lily's friend Vera. He wants to be friends? And there's this mysterious new kid who knows something about Remus. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lily Evans was going back to Hogwarts for her sixth year. As the Hogwarts Express chugged on, she and her friends, Vera Beck and Rebecca Hoskins, were comparing scores on their OWLS. Lily had gotten O's on everything except transfiguration where she had gotten an E. Vera had gotten O's in everything but DADA where she had gotten an A and Charms where she had gotten an E. Becca, the Einstein of their year had gotten O's in everything. They were teasing Becca about how she had gotten all O's when the door slid open. When Lily looked up she saw James Potter leaning in the door way with Sirius and Peter standing on either side of him.

"Where's Remus?" asked Becca.

Lily and Vera had figured that she had a crush on him in 4th year when she kept on talking about how she hoped he would ask her out to the Christmas Ball.

"He's um…sleeping," said Sirius staring at Vera.

Vera was easily the most beautiful of all the girls in their year and could date any guy she wanted to; the same way Sirius could date any girl he wanted to. Sirius, however, chose to pursue Vera who didn't care about him one bit, although she did think he was cute.

"So…Evans how was your summer?" that was Potter talking in that 'I own the world' drawl of his that Lily hated.

"What'd you want Potter?" she said in that 'leave me alone' voice.

"Hey, if I knew I wasn't welcome here, I wouldn't have come," he said trying to sound hurt.

"You knew you weren't welcome here," came the steel voice of Becca. Whenever Remus was there, she wouldn't say a word but when he wasn't, she was a cold as steel to the other three and always supported Lily in her effort to get rid of Potter.

"Just get out," said Vera and got up. She was a girl of action, not of reason like Lily.

"Fine I'll leave, but Lily, shouldn't you be heading to the prefects meeting?" he said smugly.

"Actually, I was just leaving when you came barging in quite rudely. I also think that you should leave before we let Vera sock you," Lily said her eyes glancing in Vera's direction.

Becca was holding Vera back from getting up. Potter also saw this and slowly retreated and the three of them left. He had been socked by Vera numerous times and had never enjoyed it very much.

"See ya," Lily said leaving for her Prefects meeting,

Both of them said bye and Lily left.

"Oh and if they come back," Lily said her head poking back into the compartment, "let her sock Potter," she said to Becca.

Please Review and tell me what you think. Please try to say other than Good Job 'cause i really want this to be a good story and that doesn't help me improve it.

Draco'z Devil


	2. Chapter 2: Kyle

Sorry it took so long but here's the update. It's longer than the first chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lily came back to the compartment to find Potter lying in the doorway with a big bruise over his eye and a bloody nose.

Lily stepped inside the compartment to find a red eyed Vera sitting down. Becca was sitting next to Vera with her arm stroking Vera's back.

"Vera, don't feel bad," she said sitting down on the other side.

"At that point in time, I just feel so horrible and just breaking his nose is all I'm thinking about. Then, I feel my fist come in perfect contact, I feel bone cracking, and it all feels so perfect. Two seconds later, I look at the person lying on the ground and I just feel so bad hurting someone like that," Vera said, "I mean, I have no idea how people deal with it."

"There are heartless people, Vera, who go around punching people just to make themselves feel better," Lily said, "but you're not one of those people. You punch only Potter to support me, and you feel bad after doing it. This shows that you do care quite a lot."

"Oh, how touching," came Potter's sarcastic voice.

"I welcome you to leave, Potter," said Becca.

"Fine, I'm leaving. I just came here to offer Evens something she might be interested in," he said catching Lily's attention.

"Instead, when you showed up, you decided to provoke Vera," said Becca. "I really wonder why you didn't just LEAVE when you saw Lily wasn't here."

"Um…" for once, Potter had nothing to say.

"I thought you were leaving, Potter," said Vera shooting him a look that said he may have more than a broken nose if he didn't leave immediately.

He just rolled his eyes and left.

The train soon came to a stop and they all got off the train. The three girls got a carriage all to themselves, and they talked about different ways to embarrass the Marauders in front of the whole school all the way to the castle gates.

Once they sat down in the Great Hall, they resumed their conversation.

After the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore soon stood up to give his annual beginning of the year speech. This year's speech was the same as last year's. Dumbledore seemed to take forever to finish his speech and when he finally did and the food came out, Lily's stomach was sick of waiting. She piled a lot of everything onto her plate and ate it all.

"Slow down, Lily!" said Vera, who was sitting on her left. "If you eat any faster, I'm afraid that you'll explode," she said laughing.

A lot of people were shocked at how much Lily could eat and still stay thin. Once they were done, the three girls decided to turn in early, since the next day was going to be their first day, and they didn't want to be late for the first day.

* * *

At about 12:00 midnight, Lily awoke to voices in the common room and decided to go check them out. 

"That new seventh year knows something about you, Remus." That was Potter's voice: strong, sure and convincing.

"I'm telling you James, he hasn't even been here for one day. He can't even know who we are." That was Sirius: worried and reasonable.

"I think that Sirius is right, but there is no harm in taking extra safety precautions." That was Peter: always trying to support both James and Sirius. Most of the time, this wasn't hard because they were usually on the same side of the argument. This wasn't one of those times, which increased Lily's interest.

"Remus, what do you think?" asked Potter. "You haven't said anything yet."

"I have seen that kid before somewhere when I was really young. I just don't know where. Anyways, I don't think it's safe for the three of you to join me at the shrieking shack anymore; or at least until we figure out more about this kid," he said.

"Look Remus, you can't go back to your transformed self sitting in the shrieking shack all by yourselves. We became anamagi for one reason: to keep you company every full moon," said Potter.

"We'll let you stay in the shrieking shack alone this month, Remus, but we will solve this problem before next month," Sirius said.

This information was shocking Lily even more by the second. Potter, Sirius, and Peter were all anamagi , and Remus transformed into something every full moon, which meant that he had to be a werewolf.

"Does anyone know this kid's name?" asked Remus.

"Kyle," said Lily stepping out of her hiding place.

There were four shocked faces in front of her.

"Eavesdropping is rude Evens," said Potter.

"That's true, but if you were a tad bit louder, you would have woken up everyone in China," she retorted.

"How much did you hear?" asked Sirius.

Lily then recited the portion of their conversation that she had heard and everything she had figured out from it.

"Evans, you can't tell anyone," said Potter.

"For you?" she asked. She would never do anything for him.

"No, for me," said Remus. "Please Lily, don't tell anyone."

"I consent," she said.

"Kyle…Kyle what?" asked Sirius.

"Don't know," Lily answered, "but he's in Gryffindor so you can probably ask him."

"And you know all that because…" asked Potter.

"I'm a Prefect and you're not," she said. "Well I'm not going to be able to go to sleep now." Lily then summoned her book, Angels and Demons by Dan Brown, to read. She took the book and sat down on the couch and was engrossed in the book in a few seconds. She eventually fell asleep with her book on top of her.

* * *

The next morning, Lily woke up just in time to get herself ready for breakfast. 

"So…Lily, why were sleeping in the common room this morning?" Vera asked.

The three girls were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"Um…I couldn't sleep so I went down to read and I just kind of fell asleep there," answered Lily. It was a lie that she had been practicing all morning.

"Sure…" said Becca.

They didn't believe her but they didn't pester her about it anymore.

"Morning Evans," said a jovial voice on her right.

"Morning Potter," she grumbled back.

"About what I wanted to say on the train, would you still like to hear it?" he asked.

It took Lily a minute to comprehend his mixture of words. "Sure," she replied.

"Well, I'm kind of sick of having a broken nose every time I want to say something to you, so I wanted to know if you wanted to be friends," he said.

"Is this about last night, because I promise I won't tell anyone," she said.

"No, it's not about last night, it's about the last six years and the fact that I've had multiple broken noses a week," he replied.

"Sure. Call me Lily then."

"Ok Lily, and you call me James."

"Ok James, friends it is."

McGonagall then came around passing out timetables to everyone. Lily and James both had Potions first. Vera and Becca both had transfiguration first so Lily and James headed off to their first class together.

The potions class contained Lily, James, and two other Gryffindors, three Slytherins including Snape, seven Ravenclaws and three Hufflepuffs.

Professor Slughorn had them brew the beginning of the polyjuice potion in pairs. Lily worked with James and together they started a 'great beginning to the polyjuice potion' as Slughorn put it.

* * *

In that way Lily and James spent a lot of time together as did their friends. The seven of them stopped playing jokes on each other but put their brains together and started pulling jokes on the Slytherins; more specifically Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. The Marauders ended up telling Becca and Vera about Remus, and the two of them promised to help gather information about Kyle. 

Kyle was a hard case to solve. He didn't associate himself with anyone, and if anyone tried to be friendly with him, something all seven of them had tried, he merely ignored them or dismissed them as though they were servants or children. He was undoubtedly smart, but, unlike Becca, he had to work for his good grades. After a month of school, no one liked him at all and he was the center of all the 'Secret Seven's' pranks. Remus had pointed out that it didn't get them any closer to find out stuff about him, but at this point it wasn't as important as thoroughly annoying him.

One day Becca came up to the rest of them smiling.

"Spill," said Vera.

"I know how to figure out his last name," she said. "It may not be much but…"

"It'll mean a lot to me," said Remus. "Maybe his last name will spark something in the back of my brain."

"Everyone has to write their first and last name on their assignments right?" she asked as everyone nodded. "So we just have to find a way to get his things to spill out of his bag when he's in a crowd and grab one of his papers. When we're done with it we'll just give it back to him and say we found it on the ground somewhere."

Everyone seemed to like this trick, so they got to work planning it.

* * *

So now you have to see if it works.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters other than Vera, Becca, and Kyle. They are all my own creations.

Please Review.

--Draco'z Devil


End file.
